Forgotten Princess
by Master of Fire24
Summary: Zuko has just been told that he is going to be forced to marry a princess. Their neighboring Fire Nation lost their princess but what is Zuko starts to fall for the princess that everyone thought was dead. But how will everyone take it. ZukoxOC this time!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone I wanted to make an Avatar story but I was scared of what everyone would think of it. Well to hell with what I am going to make my story. Please make sure that you review so I know what you all think and make sure that there are no flames. This is a ZukoxOc character story so if you don't like it then don't read it. Oh and Zuko was never exiled in my story and he never got that scar so he is really good looking in this story. If you don't know what he looks like then look it up on the computer.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Me interrupting)

Italics- flashback

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned this but sadly I don't so please stop torturing me about it okay!

* * *

Zuko was training with his uncle in the training area and they were going at it strong until his father walked in and they stopped. His uncle threw a towel at him and he watched as his uncle walked out just as his father started to talk to him.

"Hey dad what do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you something,"

"Well what is it?" Zuko was wondering what he was trying to tell him,

"Zuko you have are getting married,"

"WHAT!"

"Well you took to long to try and find a princess, so the council has decided to arrange a marriage for you," his father knew he was going to blow,

"Dad you can't let them do this to me. Cant you talk them out of it," he pleaded,

"Sorry my son but tradition is tradition,"

"But you didn't do that with mom," Zuko knew of the story of how his mother and father denied the council and found love,

"I know but you are about to turn 21 years old in couple of months and you have to have a wife by then,"

"Oh," he sighed,

"Well I'll let you cool down and come to see you later,"

His father walked out and Zuko fell back on his butt trying to think of a solution to his problem. He thought that he would clear his mind so he decided to sneak out into the town.

Meanwhile in town a girl about 20 years old was talking to her mother about what to get for dinner.

"Mom, why can't you go shopping?"

"Because Kayuka I have to stay here and clean, and wash the clothes," her mother argued back,

"Mom please I have to stay and train,"

"You can train when you get back I promise you okay,"

"Okay mom," she said defeated,

The girl's name was Kayuka and she was 20 years old. She had black hair that touched her calves but she had it in a ponytail, she had dark purple eyes, and she had womanly curves that any woman would kill to have. She was wearing a red dress with two slits with black spandex and red sandals. Kayuka looked at her necklace as she started to walk down the stairs and called out to Oana to come along. She always wondered why she could never open the necklace and she knew that if she opened it then she would know about the past that she couldn't remember. But Kayuka had a secret that she didn't even know herself. She was the lost princess of the other family in the Fire Nation.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

_There are two kingdoms in the Fire Nation, they are good friends and the prince and the princess were the best of friends. The princess was in the garden playing tag with her mother. Kayuka was only 5 years and she was having so much fun with her mother but then she watched as her mother stopped playing and she was looking around. _

"_Mommy what's wrong?"_

"_Kayuka go back into the castle and get you're father,"_

"_Okay mommy," Kayuka agreed and she ran as fast as she could to find her father Joseph,_

"_Daddy, Daddy something is wrong with mommy,"_

"_Okay honey I'll go check it out,"_

_Her father ran out and she followed behind but her father stopped her and kneeled down to her height. _

"_Honey stay here and I'll be right back,"_

"_But Dad I…" she was cut off by a huge explosion and it came from the garden,_

"_Mina, take Kayuka back to hr room and stay there with her,"_

_The servant nodded and she picked up Kayuka and walked to the room. Meanwhile the king ran to see what made the explosion that he heard before. When he got near the garden he saw some of the guards lying on the ground. He was hoping that this was just his wife training but then he walked out to the garden and he saw his wife Queen Renee and she was standing in front of a mysterious man. _

_The man was standing ready to attack but the Queen was holding her ground pretty well. The man started to bend the earth (So he's a earth bender cause they have trees and dirt in the garden) and he grabbed the queen by the foot and threw her back but the king caught her. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_Well my main job is just to distract you for a while," the man evilly smirked,_

"_From what are you trying to keep us here for?"_

"_Just a little girl,"_

"_Oh no Kayuka," they both gasped but where unable to move as the man keep them from moving in her feet,"_

_Meanwhile Kayuka was talking to Mia the maid and she heard someone knock on the door. _

"_That's probably daddy and mommy," Kayuka started to run towards the door but Mia grabbed her wrist and she looked really scared,_

"_Miss Kayuka, go under your bed and don't come out until I tell you too,"_

"_You don't think that's mommy or daddy knocking the door do you?"_

"_No please do as I say,"_

_Kayuka nodded and she went under the bed just as the door was busted into and there were 2 men. They looked around the room and they only saw the maid. _

"_What do you want?" Mia asked,_

"_Where is the princess?"_

"_I don't know?"_

"_We saw you walking here with her before. Where the hell is she I'm not going to ask again," one of the men threaten,_

"_I told you that I don't know where she is," but before Mia knew it one of the man had his hand over her throat. She was gasping for air and Kayuka gasp under the bed but covered her mouth to make sure that she wasn't caught,_

_One of the men heard a noise from under the bed and he walked towards the bed to find out what mad the noise. Mia knew that if he looked under the bed then they would find the princess and who knew what would happen. Mia kicked the man in his stomach and while he was crouching over in pain._

"_Princess hurry and get out of here," Mia yelled out hoping that someone heard her, _

_Little Kayuka jumped from under the bed and bolted out of her room while Mia was trying to hold back the men. She ran into the royal forest and she was scared out of her mind and she wanted her mommy and daddy. She sat down in order to take a breath and she heard a twig break. She jumped up quick and she was in a state of panic. _

"_Who's there?" she shouted,_

"_My my the little princess and she seems a afraid," teased a weird voice,_

"_Leave me alone," _

"_No princess you are to valuable," Kayuka saw a man step out of the shadows and she was really afraid by the way that he was looking at her,_

_She started to run but the man started to run after her but then Kayuka fell down. She turned around and saw that the man started to walk towards her and she was too afraid to get up and run again. _

"_Well princess looks like you'll be coming with me," the man had the face of a killer,_

_The man grabbed Kayuka by the throat and it was getting harder to breath with ever passing second. But then Kayuka saw her saver who was Mia who looked like she was just finished fight with her father. _

"_Put the princess down,"_

"_No she is coming with me,"_

_"I highly doubt that," Mia kicked the man's arm and Kayuka flew back and started to roll down a hill. She hit her head on a rock on the way down and she got up. She started to get up and she stumbled trying to stand up. But she fell into the stream that was right there and she started to float towards where the peasants lived. _

_A man saw Kayuka on the shore and picked her up and saw that she was bleeding and took her back to his house where he could get his wife to bandage her up. This is where we start the story started to get going._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Zuko was in town since he snuck out and he knew that if his father found out then he would have his head so he made sure that he had his cloak covering his face. But he really needed to think about the marriage that he was going to be forced into doing. He was so deep into thought that he was unaware of the girl that he just bumped into. Kayuka fell back on her butt and she was pissed that the person wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

"Hey next time can you watch where you're going?" Oana was by her side trying to help her up,

He was just looking at the girl and she was beautiful. He would rather marry her then of marrying a princess that only wanted him for the fame. Kayuka was really pissed off that this person wasn't going to help her up. She stood up and Zuko noticed the way she moved and he had to find out her name.

"What is your name?"

"So the jackass speaks,"

Zuko was never talked to like that and he really wanted to show her who he was.

"May I ask what your name is?" he asked again,

"I'm not going to tell you,"

Then Kayuka turned and started to walk away and Zuko ran after her and said….

* * *

End Here!!

Well everyone I hope that you like the first chapter of this story. Make sure that you review and no flames cause they make me really sad. If you have any ideas then help me out and more will be coming soon. Peace Out Kayuka!!


	2. You're the Prince and Secrets Out!

Well thanks to the two people that reviewed my story when I made it. I was on a mini vacation and I just updated my stories today so I hope that you like this chapter. Make sure that you review at the end of the chapter cause that will make me really happy.

"Talking"

_Thoughts-italics_

_**Flashback-bold & italics**_

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Avatar but sadly I don't own it so stop torturing me okay!!

Last time: Then Kayuka turned and started to walk away and Zuko ran after and said…

* * *

"If you tell me your name then I'll tell you mine," still following her as she tried to pick up speed to lose him,

"How about no I rather have my cat claw my leg then tell you my name,"

He grabbed her hand and she turned around like she was going to kill him. She couldn't believe that this guy put his hands on her and she was going to make sure that he was going to pay.

"Let me go you prick or you'll regret it,"

"Not until you tell me your name," he smirked under his cloak knowing that she couldn't see,

"I warned you," Kayuka shrugged her shoulder and she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over and he went flying into a cart,

When he went flying hiss hood of his cloak came off and Kayuka walked over to ask him if he wanted more. People started to crowd around and Kayuka was glad that the guy was off of her.

"I told you that you that you would regret it," she couldn't see his face cause there was a cabbage covering his face,

"Kayuka what happened," asked the shop keeper Tina,

"He would let go so I had to show him who he was messing with. Sorry about the cart I'll ask dad to fix it for you,"

'_So her name is Kayuka, which is a really lovely name,'_ he thought as he stood up and wiped the cabbage off of his face,

All of the people knew who he was and they all started to bow. Kayuka watched as Tina bowed down and she was wondering why everyone bowing.

"Well I guess that all of these people know who I am?" Zuko was trying to get some cabbage out of his hair,

"What are you talking about? Oh my gosh you're Prince Zuko," Kayuka gasped as she just noticed that she just threw the prince,

"Well Kayuka it seems like you know me too. All of you may stand no need to bow right now,"

'_Holy shit I threw the prince. I'm going to be killed for what I did,' Kayuka was scared out of her mind. _

She did the only thing that she knew to do she ran away. Zuko watched as she ran away and he ran after her. Kayuka and Oana were running and Kayuka stopped to take a breath.

"Oana I'm going to be killed for throwing the prince like that,"

She was unaware of the person that was watching her. She sat down and Oana curled up next to her. Kayuka pulled her knees up to her chest and she noticed that she never got the groceries.

"Damn it, Oana can you go get the rest of the groceries before mom kills me,"

Oana nodded and she took the basket and ran to get the food. Kayuka sighed and she put her head back in her knees. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the person that jumped out of the tree. The person was looking at her and admiring her beauty as she sat down.

"Oh the mighty Kayuka is down with nothing to say,"

Kayuka's head shot up and she looked and saw Zuko smiling at her. "What do you want Prince?"

"Now you want to call me Prince no more jackass or prick,"

"Look you come out of nowhere and ask me for my name and I'm just supposed to tell you. Well why don't you go back to you're high and mighty castle and leave a peasant like me alone,"

"Well Kayuka, you seem really familiar," the prince took a step closer to her and she stood up,

"What do you mean I never met you until today Prince," she watched as he took another step closer to her,

"I don't know just the way that you act is really familiar but I can't remember. You're like someone I can't remember but forgot," Zuko started to think really hard.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_**It was a nice warm day and King Joseph was bringing Kayuka over to the other fire kingdom. Kayuka was going to go along with her father to a meeting. **_

_**"Hey dad, why do we have to go to this meeting for?" **_

"_**Cause I have to visit a very good friend of mine,"**_

_**"But what am I going to do while you are talking?"**_

_**"Well the prince Zuko is here to play with you,"**_

_**"Dad you have to be kidding me all he wants to do is sit on his butt and look at girls. I like to fight and train,"**_

_**"Well ask him because she is right there,"**_

_**"Hey there Joseph how are doing today?"**_

_**"Good, how are you and the rest of the family doing?"**_

_**"Fine and how are you little Kayuka?"**_

_**"Hello there King, I'm fine," she did a little bow and then she heard a snicker from behind the king. **_

_**She walked behind him and she saw Zuko snickering behind his father. Kayuka punched him in the arm and he grabbed his arm and said,**_

_**"Ouch why did you hit me?"**_

_**"That was for laughing at me," he tried to look at her face but the sun was in his eyes and Kayuka was still hitting hi, **_

_**They kept in arguing and the kings just watched their children arguing. They knew that one day that those two would be together and make the kingdom the strongest that ever existed. **_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Kayuka snapped her fingers in front of Zuko's face and he blinked a couple of times. She knew that if she started to laugh then he could have her killed and then Oana came back.

"Hey did you get all of the food?" Oana nodded and Kayuka pet her.

They started to walk away and then Zuko noticed that she was walking away and he yelled,

"Kayuka will I ever see you again?"

"I don't think but it was nice to meet you Prince. See ya," she threw her hand up as she walked away.

Zuko watched as she walked away and he had to make sure that he met Kayuka again.

He put his cloak back on and he had to run back to the castle before anybody noticed. He got back to the castle and ran into his room and took off the cloak as if he was in his room the whole time. He sat down on his bed and he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," he grabbed a book and sat back on his bed and it was his Uncle Iroh,

"Zuko you have been in here for a long time,"

"Yeah just trying to think over what my dad told me,"

"I know I heard from your mother. If only you could find someone else before you're arranged wife gets here in 3 days,"

"WHAT!" Zuko's voice echoed throughout the whole palace,

"Yeah well that is what you're father told me,"

Just then he had an idea to what his uncle just said to him and he knew of one person that he wouldn't mind being married to and that person was: Kayuka.

"Uncle can you get a messenger and get them in here for a second,"

"Sure I'll be right back Zuko," he walked out and about 5 minutes later he walked in with a messenger,

"Yes my Prince what can I do for you?"

"I need you to find someone and bring them here," Zuko smirked and he was going to be happy when she got here.

* * *

Kayuka and Oana got home and she heard her mother yell from the bedroom,

"Kayuka honey is that you?"

"Yeah mom I'm going to start on dinner. Is dad home?" she responded,

"Yeah he's in the bedroom with me right now?" Kayuka cringed at the thought of what her parents were doing,

"Mom that is disgusting I'm going to have nightmares,"

She heard her mother snicker and she started to cook dinner. About 30 minutes later, her father walked down stairs and he smiled as he saw Kayuka cooking like her mother. She was humming a song that she never knew where it came from and she put down the knife and sighed.

"Why can't I remember anything?" she whispered while Oana purred up against her leg,

He knew that she should know about her past and he turned and saw his wife right behind her. She knew what he wanted to do and she nodded in agreement to tell Kayuka.

"Kayuka honey you're mother and I have something to tell you,"

"Okay dad I'm coming in a second," she put the knife down and walked into the living room,

"Honey we have something important to tell you," her father looked really nervous,

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Kayuka dear we know the reason why you cant remember anything from before you were five years old," her mother got up and she went to the closet and took out a little red dress.

"You guys know please tell me," Kayuka was ecstatic that she was going to find out her past,

"There was an attack on one of the fire nation castles and they wanted to take the princess and hold her for ransom. But a very strong maid helped you get the princess out but she was lost,"

"So what does that have to do with me?" Kayuka was beyond confused,

"Honey the princess was lost and that was around the time that you're father found you. Kayuka don't you understand that you're the Princess of the Fire Nation that was lost and forgotten,"

Kayuka was completely stunned as she couldn't really comprehend what her mother was saying and then her mother put the little dress in her hand. Kayuka looked down at it and little pieces of her past started to come to her. She was completely speechless and then she heard someone knock on the door. She stood up and went to go answer the door and she opened it and there stood the messenger that Zuko sent out.

"Are you Miss Kayuka?" he asked,

"Yes I am why?"

"I need for you to come with me,"

"Why?"

"Prince Zuko has sent for you,"

Kayuka back up and she just stood there as she couldn't comprehend what was with today.

End here!!!

* * *

Well everyone I hope that you like this chapter so far cause it took me a while to think about this one. Make sure that review this chapter cause that will make me really happy. I want to give special thanks to:

Girls just want to have fun- thanks for reviewing my story

Aneik90- thanks to you too

Peace Out Kayuka :) !!!


	3. You're the Forgotten Princess

Well thanks to all you that reviewed and I'm really glad that you like my story so much and please make sure that you review at the end of chapter.

"Talking"

_Thoughts- italics_

_**Flashback- bold& italics**_

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Avatar so please stop torturing me

Last time: Kayuka backed up and she just stood there as she couldn't comprehend what was with today.

* * *

"What do you mean that he sent you to get me? Who are you?" Kayuka heard her 'foster' father and mother getting up from the couch,

"I am a royal messenger and the Prince request your presence," he stood there waiting for her answer,

"Kayuka honey who is it at the door," her mother asked,

"Well miss the prince has requested that you're daughter to come to the castle,"

"Why would he want Kayuka to go?" her parents were completely confused,

"I don't know but I must take her back with me when I go,"

"Well sorry but I'm not going," Kayuka started to walk away but then the guy snapped his hands and two guards popped up,

"I'm sorry that I have to do this but the prince told me I could use force in order to make you come," the two muscular guards each got one of Kayuka's arm and started to pull her out of the door,

"Let my daughter now," her father threatened as he took a step forward,

"Dad no please I don't want you to get hurt okay. I'll go and be back don't worry," she flashed one of her most confident smiles and she saw Oana start to follow her,

"Let's go then," the messenger said,

"Hey buddy do you mind if I bring my cat with me,"

"I don't think that the prince would mind,"

Oana followed Kayuka as the put her in a carriage and drove off. Her mother started to cry and her father held her telling that it was going to be alright.

Kayuka couldn't believe that Prince wanted her to see her and she was going to kill him when she saw him. She heard her stomach growl and she blushed as the messenger and the guards looked at her.

"Sorry you came when I was going to have dinner,"

"No problem, but you look really familiar," he smiled at her,

"May I ask you what your name is?" she asked the messenger,

"My name is Noah," he held out his hand and Kayuka shook it firmly,

"Nice to meet you Noah,"

Kayuka was shocked as they approached the castle and she gasp at the sight of its beauty. Then the carriage started to slow down and she heard Noah tell them that he was bringing the prince his friend. The guards let then pass and the carriage stopped and Kayuka stepped out with Oana at her side.

"Please come this way Kayuka," he ushered her this way,

Kayuka started to walk down the way and she was taking in the pictures that they had, the walls, and the maids that they had running around. Noah stopped short and she bumped into him cause she as so deep in thought.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention,"

"It's okay please go in here while I get the Prince," he opened the door and Kayuka stepped in,

He walked away and Kayuka just stood in the door and she looked around and she noticed that it was a bedroom. She looked at the bookcase and she couldn't believe all of the books that she found. She was so deep into looking at the books that she didn't hear the door open. She put the book back and she felt a presence in the room. She turned around and saw the Prince smirking at her.

"So Prince what is it that you want from me?"

"Well I just wanted to see you again," he took a step closer,

"You see me so I'm leaving," Kayuka started to walk towards the door and Oana followed behind her,

"Sorry but that wont be happening soon Kayuka,"

"And why the hell can't I leave?" Kayuka was trying to calm down before her temper got the best of her,

"Cause I said you can't and I'm the prince," Kayuka kept on walking and he grabbed her arm,

"Do you want what happened last time to happen again?" she smirked as he started to frown again,

"No I still smell a little like cabbage,"

"Then let me go," Oana started to growl and Kayuka knew that she was going to pounce on the Prince any second,

He pushed her up against the door and put her hands above her. She started to blush at how close the Prince was to her face.

"Do you do this to all of the peasant girls that you bring here?"

"No just the ones that turn me on," she turned even redder,

"Let me go before you regret it," she was letting her temper get the best of her,

"No I'm the prince and nothing that you can do can hurt me,"

"I warned you," Kayuka kneed him in the balls and he fell back as he grabbed himself,

"I told you and now I'm going home," as soon as she opened the door she closed the door on the prince grabbing himself and she started to walk down the hallway with Oana following her showing off her canines to everyone.

She was near the gate but then she felt two muscular arms grab her arms. She gasped as they pulled her back and she heard,

"So you think that you can get away from me?" she spun around and saw it was the Prince,

"Any other time that I do that a guy cant have sex for about a year,"

"Sadly I had a little protection so I can have sex now," he smirked,

"Let me go," she struggled a little as his grip got tighter,

He knew that Kayuka was someone that he knew from a long time ago.

"Are you sure that we never met before today?"

"Yes, how many times are you going to ask me that?"

"Come with me I want to see something," he started to drag her back into the castle,

Kayuka wasn't going to let it be easy for him so she protested and he threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed for help but the maids and butlers just watched her and kept working. They got to a place and Kayuka finally settle down and Zuko was glad cause she had one hell of a punch. He opened a door and it was a room filled with pictures. She was let down but Zuko held onto her hand so that she wouldn't try to run away. He walked up to a photo album and he couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Kayuka and then the picture and he couldn't believe his eyes. He found the forgotten princess and it was Kayuka.

"Kayuka you're the forgotten Princess,"

She looked away knowing that someone else had found out about her secret. He handed her the picture and she couldn't believe that was her.

"Zuko who is that man standing there in next to the younger me?" he was still in shock about finding out that the girl that he started to like to turn out to princess. This was to perfect that he didn't have to marry another princess but Kayuka,

"Zuko are you listening to me?" she was in his face and he could feel her breathing on his lips,

"Yeah I'm sorry, that man in the picture is your father. Come on I have to introduce you to some really important people,"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. He started to run and Kayuka was wondering what where they were going. They got to a pair of big steel door and Zuko walked in unaware that his father was talking.

"Father I have something to tell you about…"

"Zuko I'm talking to King Joseph and Queen Renee if you can't see,"

"It's okay King Ozai let the boy talk,"

Kayuka was breathing hard and she stood up and pushed her hair behind her ear. Queen Renee covered her hand with her mouth as she recognized Kayuka.

"Oh my gosh Kayuka is that you," she whispered but Kayuka heard her,

Kayuka looked at the woman and she had a feeling that the woman knew who she really was. "Mom is that you?" she said before she really knew what she was saying

King Joseph was shocked as he heard his wife say their daughters' name that was lost along time again. He stood up and everyone was looking at him as he started to walk towards Kayuka. When he got to her, started to look her over, and then saw the gold necklace.

"Where did you get that?"

"I've always had this since I could remember," she touched the necklace and looked in her fathers eyes,

"What is your name girl?" he was hoping that she was really his daughter,

"Well my king my name is Kayuka," she watched his expression change from excitement to shock,

"Oh my gosh you are her," he pulled Kayuka towards her and swung her around and knew that they were her parents,

"YOU'RE KAYUKA OH MY KITTEN," her mother shouted as she ran down to give see her daughter,

"Mom, Dad," Kayuka said as the tears started to flow down her eyes,

"We finally found you after all of this time," they all hugged,

King Ozai walked over to her and looked her up and down. "Hey there Kayuka," his voice softened as he held out his hand,

"Hello King Ozai," she shook his hand,

"No need for formality you're the princess that we all have looked for,"

Zuko watched as she giggled and said hello to his mother Ursa. Then Queen Ursa looked at everyone and said,

"We need to have a ball to let everyone know we found the princess,"

End Here!!!

* * *

Well everyone I hope that you like the chapter cause it took me a while to think about it. Make sure that you review and thanks aniek90thanks for the review you're the best. I'll update really soon. Peace Out Kayuka!!! 


	4. The Other Princess

Well everyone I hope that you like this story so far and you all make me really happy to write this story. Make sure that you review at the end of the chapter so I know that you like it. Thanks will be shouted out at the end of the chapter!

"Talking"

_Thoughts-italics_

_**Flashback-bold & italics**_

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Avatar, so please stop torturing me please. Also a slight lemon in this too!

Last time: We need to have a ball to let everyone know we found the princess…

* * *

Kayuka was talking with her parents and she told them everything that happened to her so far. Her mother was laughing at her as she told her how she threw Zuko into the cart and she found out who he was.

"Kayuka honey I can't believe all of the things that you went into,"

"Yeah mom you have no idea," Kayuka pet Oana as she was sitting in the cart next to her,

"Well Kayuka you get to meet all of the friends from a long time ago," her father looked out of the window,

"Cool dad can't wait, I finally found where I belong," she smiled and looked out the window as she looked at her approaching home,

They got there and she was reintroduced to all of the butlers, maid, cooks, and everyone else that worked there in the castle. They showed Kayuka to her room and she couldn't believe that they never changed it after all of this time.

"We didn't have the heart to change it cause we always knew that you would come back," her mother started to tear again,

"Mom I'm back so you don't have to cry anymore, how about I help you plan the ball," her mother wiped her eyes and she smiled,

Kayuka knew that her mother was happy to have her back and she gave her a kiss good bye. Her father watched her father move and she knew that he was glad to finally have his princess back.

"Kayuka you have no idea how happy we are. Tomorrow we'll have a little spar to soo if you have been training like I had been before you vanished,

"Sure dad just be ready to get your butt whipped," she smirked and he kissed her good night as he walked out of her door.

Oana just walked over to her and Kayuka started to pet her again and they fell asleep on the bed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**Kayuka was in her garden playing and she expecting some of the other princess to come by and play with her. She was training with Mina and then her mother came out and she yelled out, **_

_**"Kayuka honey the other princess is here,"**_

_**"Okay mommy Mia and I are still training,"**_

_**"Kay come here and talk to her," Kayuka saw the girl that was same age of her (Kayuka was 5 years old this is way before the stack on the kingdom) she was in a fancy dress, **_

_**The girl had short blond hair i**__**n a little ponytail ad she was wearing a little pink dress (Kayuka hated that color), and she looked shock that Kayuka was actually training. She would never want to do anything like that and she waited til Kayuka came over. **_

_**"Hi my name is Kayuka," she held out her hand and the princess looked like she was disgusted, **_

_**"Well hello my name is Lydia and why do you train?"**_

_**"Cause this is what I like to do why don't you train?"**_

_**"No that's what I have soldiers for to fight not me. Like I would want to break a nail," **_

_**Kayuka clenched her fist because she hated when other princesses came over and they acted like they never lifted a hand before. She was going to let her know something and she opened her mouth but Mia put her hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear,**_

_**"Princess don't do it I know what you are going to say,"**_

_**Kayuka calmed down and she walked away from the princess knowing that she was going to hear it from her mom later on. **_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Kayuka heard a knock at the door and she woke up from a dream that she was having. It only felt like she was sleep for about 15 minutes but it was morning. She got up and she opened the door to the woman that helped to protect her.

"Oh Princess is that you?"

"Yeah the one and only," she hugged Mia and they talked for what seemed like forever and she was hungry and her stomach growled.

"So Princess seems that you're hungry,"

"You have no idea let me go take a shower and I'll be down for breakfast," Mia nodded and she walked out of the room to give Kayuka her privacy,

Kayuka got dressed and she put on a black vest, red shorts, and black shoes. She put two rings around her arms and made sure to wake up Oana.

"Oana wake up," she growled and got up,

They walked out of the room and down the many hallways. She forgot about everything but she knew her way around the castle like the back of her hand. She walked towards the gym that her family had and she opened up the door to see many of the soldiers fighting each other. They all looked up at her and she smiled and said a sweet,

"Hello," Kayuka waved at them

"Girlie I don't think you want to be in here," one of the soldiers stood up and started to walk towards her

"Girlie my name is Kayuka I'm the princess of this castle," Kayuka was starting to get pissed,

All of their faces froze with shock and they all started to bow. "No need to bow but if you fight me later on I won't tell my father,"

"Yeah sure," he agreed quickly,

Then Kayuka walked out of the training room where all of the guys' still had shocked looks on their faces. She finally made it to the dining room and sat down with only her mother there.

"Hey Mom where is Dad?"

"He went out for a second and he said he'll be back,"

"Well Mom I'm going to go visit Zuko and see if he wants to train with me," she rose up from the table and she walked out of the castle to the carriage to the other castle,

* * *

Meanwhile with Zuko:

He woke up and he was having a very vivid dream about Kayuka. He looked down the bed and saw that there was a tent that was there.

'_Damn those dreams I hope that no one comes in til I get in the shower,'_

He got up and started to walk towards the shower and started to take a cold shower to get rid of his hard on. After about 15 minutes he was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was looking for his boxers and he heard someone knock on the door. He got from his bed to answer it and opened it and it was Kayuka in a skimpy red negligee. Zuko started to fell the heat go straight down to his groin.

"Kayuka what are you doing here?

"Well Zuko I just can't deny my feelings for you and I want you to take me," she stepped towards him and kissed with all of the passion that she could,

Zuko moved back and Kayuka closed the door to make sure that they weren't interrupted. "Kayuka we can't do this,"

"Why can't we, tell me that you don't like this," he started to run her hands up and down her side seductively,

Zuko couldn't find the words to say anything to say to her. Kayuka walked up to him and took the towel off of him and she grasped his member. He took in a sharp breath and felt as she moved lower to it.

"Kayuka, mmm, Kayuka," he moaned her name,

"Hey Zuko are you in there?" he heard Azula yell,

"What is going on, woah that dream was so real," he didn't even notice that he was still in the shower,

"I'll be out in a minute," he shouted and he heard Azula talking to someone,

"Okay," she shouted back,

He got out and he couldn't get his mind off of that daydream that felt so real. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He walked towards his dresser and then he got a faint smell of lavender.

He looked towards his window and saw a girl with blond hair that touched her shoulders, she was wearing a pink dress that was too tight and looked like a hookers outfit.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked as she turned around,

"My name is Princess Lydia and I'm your fiancée,"

"WHAT MY FIANCEE," he shouted and he heard someone knock on the door,

"Hey Zuko it's me Kayuka can we talk," he was relieved that she was here,

"Who is that?" Lydia asked as she walked towards the door,

She walked towards the door and she put her hand on the handle and opened the door. "Who are you?" she asked in a snotty voice,

"I'm Princess Sora and who are you?"

"I'm Princess Lydia, Prince Zuko's fiancée,"

"What!" Kayuka was shocked and Zuko ran to the door in some boxers and Lydia got a good idea to make her leave them alone,

"Zuko come back to bed and let's finish up," she smirked,

"Oh sorry Zuko I'll leave you alone," she started to walk away and Zuko looked at Lydia,

"Get it through your head I'm not going to marry you," then he started to run after Kayuka and grabbed her hand,

"That's what you think Prince," she said in an evil voice,

End here!

* * *

Well everyone seems that Lydia is going to fight for Zuko and Kayuka is the target. I hope that you like the story so far and I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but I've been busy with work. I'll update when I get the chance and please make sure to review and special thanks to:

Girls just want to have fun

Aniek90

SabakuNoGaara426


	5. The Ball Part I

Well thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter cause that made me really happy and I just want to make a new chapter and hope that you all like this chapter. The special thanks will be given at the end of the chapter.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Avatar but I'm just borrowing them for a while!

Last time: That's what you think prince," Lydia said in an evil tone…

* * *

Zuko turned Sora around and he could tell that Kayuka's eyes held a lot of pain. He knew that she was sad and it had to do with the other princess Lydia.

"Kayuka what's wrong?" he asked,

"Zuko why don't you go back with her and have your fun,"

"Kayuka she is just the princess that my father wants me to marry,"

"Are you telling me the truth?" she really wanted to know if he as telling the truth,

"Yeah I am come on lets go I want to start to train," he pulled her towards the room and Lydia gave Sora a very hateful look as she walked past,

'Kayuka you think that you won but it's only a first day,' she headed out of the castle to get ready towards the ball tonight,

About 30 minutes later Zuko and Kayuka were still training and they sat down for a second to catch their breath. While Kayuka laid back on the ground and closed her eyes, Zuko looked at her and had a faint blush on his face. Her breathing was a lot easier and it seemed that she was asleep.

"Kayuka, Kayuka are you awake," he whispered,

He only saw her nod her head a little bit and he stood up. He picked her up and held her bridal style. Kayuka nuzzled into his chest and he heard her say,

"Zuko," He stopped for a second and looked back at her,

_She must be dreaming about me_, he started to blush again and walked towards Kayuka's castle,

It was the time of the ball and everyone was starting to coming towards the castle and Kayuka was still asleep in her room. There was a faint knock on her door and she sat up and let out a long yawn.

"Come in," _How did I get home I was with Zuko last I can remember_,

"Kayuka, are you ready yet," it was her mother who was wearing a very elegant red dress that was had a little train behind it and her black hair up in a bun,

"No mom I just woke up and why am I in bed?" she stood up and stretched some more,

"Oh Zuko bought you here and you were asleep in his arms and you looked so happy," Kayuka started to blush,

"Mom you are really embarrassing,"

"Well honey the ball is going to start soon and you need to start to get ready,"

"Okay I'll be ready in a while,"

"The maids are on their way to get you ready so just sit and wait," then her mother left and Kayuka just sat down in the bed and looked at Oana who was in the corner laying down with a red bow around her neck,

"Aww they got to you to huh?"

As if understanding what Kayuka was saying, Oana shook her head and Kayuka started to chuckle. But it stopped when the door opened and there stood about 5 maids and had a lot of objects in their hands and Kayuka let out a sigh.

"Let the torture begin," she sat down and let the woman do what they were supposed to do.

**Meanwhile at the Castle with Zuko**:

Zuko was looking in the mirror to make sure that he looked alright. Then he heard a knock at the door and he said,

"Come in," he turned and saw that it was his mother,

"Well Zuko you look very handsome,"

"Thanks Mom,"

"Is it for your fiancée?" she knew that it was for Kayuka because Queen Renee told her what was going on between them, and she loved to joke with Zuko,

"Of course not Mom, why do I have to marry her when I don't even like her?"

"Your father has already told me that you don't like her and I'll help you anyway that I can help you get with Kayuka," she watched her son turn really red and then turned when the door opened to see her husband and her daughter,

"Woah what have you done with my brother," Azula joked,

"Oh shut up I'm shocked to see that you're actually in a dress. What did they do strap you down and put it on you," he smirked knowing that she would get pissed,

"Okay kids relax no fighting. We have to get ready to go," his mother said and they stopped fighting,

They all walked out and got into the carriage and were on their way to the ball for to bring back the forgotten princess.

**Back With Kayuka**:

She was finally finished being plucked, primped, and pulled. She stood up and looked in the mirror and couldn't believe that this woman in front of the mirror was her. She was wearing a dark red halter dress that puffed out after her stomach, her calve long hair was cut to her but and lightly curled with her tiara in her hair, she had black eyeliner that brought out the purple in her eyes, and she had on red heels.

"Wow I might dress up more after this,"

All of the maids chuckled and Oana stood up and looked at Kayuka and purred as if in agreement. There was knock at the door and the door opened and there was Mia was standing there looking at Kayuka astonishment.

"Oh Princess Kayuka you look beautiful,"

Kayuka blushed and mumbled a thank you and she asked, "Mia what are you doing here?"

"Well Princess we're waiting for you everyone is here and the guest of honor has to arrive before they can start the ball,"

"Who is the guest of honor?" Kayuka was so confused,

"You of course Princess," Kayuka felt so dumb and said thank you to the woman and then walked out,

**In the Hall**:

King Joseph got everyone ready and then he started to talk, "Good evening everyone that has come to this ball. My wife and I would like to thank you for coming and we have wonderful news that we would love to share."

He looked at Queen Renee and nodded so that she could talk, "You all know that we had a daughter that was lost after the attack that we had on our kingdom…" All of the people that were there downcast their eyes with sadness they all thought the princess was adorable except for one person, "…Well we have found her and here she is our beautiful daughter Kayuka,"

There was a pair of wood doors and they opened and there stood Kayuka. Zuko was watching her and she looked like an angel and it felt like time stopped when he saw her. There were a lot of whispers and then she started to descend down the stairs. She walked down the stairs and walked towards her mother and father.

"Hello everyone I'm Princess Kayuka," she bowed and then the sound of applause filled the hall,

Kayuka turned around and saw….

END HERE!!!

* * *

WELL SORRY EVERYONE I HPE THAT THIS WILL BE A GOOD CHAPTER. I KNOW THAT'S IT BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED BUT IWAS WORKING AND ALSO HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY BUT THE JUICES HAVE STARTED TO COME BACK. MAHE SURE THAT YOU REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE REALLY SOON AND THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER. 


	6. The Ball Part II

Well everyone sorry for the long wait I was trying to write it out and get all of my ideas on paper and I finally did so I hope that you like the story so far because the reviews make me really happy.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own this show so please don't make me say it again. There is a little lime in this chapter but the lemon is coming very soon.

Last Time: Kayuka turned around and saw…

Kayuka turned around and saw her mother with a smile on her face. She looked back out to the people and let out a big wonderful smile. They kept cheering and they clapped as Kayuka walked down towards all of them.

"Hello it's very nice to meet all of you?"

All of the people bowed and said hello back. She was talking to all some of the people and then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me one second," she turned and expected to see Zuko but it was another man,

He had brown hair that was cut short, dark brown eyes, and was very nice built. "Hello Princess Kayuka, it's very nice to meet you,"

"Hello and you must be?" she was confused,

"My name is Prince Rai and I wanted to meet you ever since the messengers came and told us that you returned," he held out his hand,

Kayuka noticed that he had a lustful look in his eye and she shook his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Kayuka started blushed a little and giggled nervously. "Well nice to meet you Prince Rai, but I must go get something to drink because I'm a little thirsty,"

"No let me go get it and I'll be right back so don't move," Kayuka just simply nodded her head and watched as he walked towards the food table and started to get her a drink,

Meanwhile Zuko had lost sight of Kayuka and he was looking around for her. He finally found her standing in one spot and then he saw Prince Rai walking back to Kayuka with some drinks in his hand. His blood started to boil and he walked over to them he wanted Kayuka all to himself.

"Kayuka here is your drink,"

"Oh thank you very much Prince Rai," she smiled,

"No problem…" he was cut off by Zuko,

"Kayuka hey how are you?"

Kayuka turned and her smile widened a lot as she saw Zuko. "Oh Zuko, where have you been this whole time?"

"Oh I was talking to Azula and my parents the whole time,"

"Well I'm glad that you found me. Oh I forgot Prince Rai…"

"Don't worry Kayuka, Prince Zuko and I know each other already," there was hatred in his voice,

"Yeah he is a snake," Zuko said,

"One to talk Zuko," Rai replied and they started to argue and Kayuka stepped in the middle of them,

"Okay boys relax this is a very important party and I don't want anyone fighting,"

They calmed down and Kayuka was glad that they stopped arguing. Prince Rai decided that he would make his move on Kayuka and he handed her the drink. "Kayuka here is your drink,"

"Oh thank you very much," she smiled,

Zuko saw the look in his eyes and he had to get Kayuka away from him before he tried to take her away. "Kayuka how about we go out to the balcony to look at the moon because it's beautiful,"

"Sure," she handed her drink back to Rai and he was pissed off. Zuko put his arm around her waist and walked away and looked back at Rai and had a smirk on his face. Meanwhile Princess Lydia was watching the whole scene and she was pissed that Zuko would even touch her like that.

She watched as Prince Rai broke the glass in his grip and she started to think of how he could help her with the plan to help her get Zuko. She walked over to him swaying her hips and looked at the pissed look on his face.

"My Prince Rai you seem upset,"

"Who the hell are you," he replied in a harsh tone,

"My name I Princess Lydia and I think that I can help you with your problem,"

"And what would that be?" he was wondering where she was heading with that,

"I think that I can help you get Princess Kayuka and win her heart,"

He started to think it over and she watched as he had a concentrated look on his face. "What is in it for you?"

"I just want my fiancé Prince Zuko all to my self and Kayuka is getting in my way of doing that,"

"Well Princess Lydia I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," they started to talk and formulate and plan to get what they wanted,

Back With Zuko and Kayuka:

He led her outside and he heard her gasp as she looked up at the beautiful sky. He watched as she walked out into the moon light and how it showed off her beautiful skin. "It's beautiful out here right Zuko,"

"Yeah you are…" he didn't notice his mistake in what he said, "…I mean yeah it is,"

"Oh come out here instead of standing right here," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out,

He loved the way that her hand fit in his as if she was made for him. Kayuka was looking out and she turned and noticed Zuko looking at her. "Hey Zuko," she snapped her fingers in front of his face and he just kept staring,

She walked up to his face and snapped some more into his face but he was in deep thought. Kayuka thought of a way to get him out of it and she got on her toes and leaned towards Zuko's face. Her lips met Zuko's and he was brought out of his daze and he noticed that Kayuka was kissing him. She pulled away before he could respond and looked at him. "Glad to have you back,"

"You only did that to get me out of my daze," he was faking anger even though he was kind of upset that Kayuka only did to get his attention,

"Yeah I did," Kayuka smiled a little,

"Oh you're going to get it," he pulled her to him by her waist,

"What are you going to do about it?" Kayuka whispered seductively,

"Maybe I can do something," he leaned forward and kissed Kayuka with force. He pushed her back against the railing and he licked her bottom lip as if asking for entrance which Kayuka gladly give. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer and the heat between them was intense.

Zuko pulled away and looked as Kayuka as she was panting for breath. His breath was ragged to and he loved the way that she looked after him kissing her. "Wow that was wonderful," Kayuka said finally catching her breath,

"Yeah let's try it again," he moved closer and he kissed her again but it didn't last as long as the last one because he moved to her neck and started to kiss it too. Kayuka let out a moan and Zuko knew that he was pleasuring Kayuka and it was turning him on just by the thought.

"Ohh Zuko," she moaned as he moved his hands to the back of her dress and reached the zipped,

They were so caught up in this that they didn't notice that Queen Renee had stepped out onto the balcony. Queen Renee heard,

"Ohh Zuko," she recognized her daughter's voice,

"Kayuka is that you?" she asked,

Zuko and Kayuka heard her mother and broke apart and tried to fix their clothes from the way that they looked. '_Oh my god', _they both thought as her mother stepped out into the moonlight,

"Kayuka honey is that you?" her mother asked again,

"Yeah mom Zuko and I are just talking," '_with our tongues,' _she added the last part in her head,

"Oh honey I've been looking all around for you and so has your father. It's time for the father-daughter dance,"

"Mom but I don't know how to dance,"

"Don't worry maybe Zuko could show you after the little thing that you're finished with your business,"

Kayuka and Zuko turned red and looked away form each other. "Queen Renee it's nothing like that,"

"Whatever you say Zuko, I'm going to tell your father that you're coming," her mother started to walk away,

"Mom can you not tell dad about this," she begged,

"Sure honey," her mother nodded and walked back into the ball,

"Oh my gosh that was crazy," Zuko let out a sigh,

"Yeah let's get back in there," Kayuka grabbed his hand and walked back in,

Everybody looked at Kayuka and Zuko as they walked in. Kayuka was walking towards her father and he looked at her. "Honey I thought that you ran away,"

"No dad I was just talking to Zuko out on the balcony, right Zuko," she elbowed him in the side,

"Ouch, yes King Joseph," he was rubbing the sore spot,

The music started to play and Kayuka was dragged away by her father and they started to dance in front of everyone. Everyone was cheering for the return of Kayuka and she loved the fact of having her real father here next to her. Everyone else joined in the dance and the ball was wonderful. Son the ball ended and they said good bye to all of the people.

Kayuka was sorta glad that the ball was over and she took off her heels. "Oh my feet are killing me Mom how do you wear these all the time?"

"You'll figure it out once you become Queen,"

She giggled and said, "Once I become Queen I'm going to walk around bare foot," her father and mother started to laugh at what she said

"Well good night honey," her mother and father said,

"Night mom and dad," she gave them a hug and kiss and headed towards her room all the while thinking of what happened on the balcony with Zuko.

END HERE!!

OKAY EVERYONE I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU REVIEW CAISE THAT WILL MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE REALLY SOON SO PLEASE BE PATIENT AND TALK TO YOU LATER. Peace out xItachis-Luverx


	7. To The Forest 'Lime Here'

Hey everyone I decided that I wanted to update and not keep any of you waiting any longer. So I'm sorry for that wait and make sure that you review so that I know that you like it.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

(Me interrupting)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Avatar but I wish that I did. This chapter has some lime. Hope that you like this!!!

Zuko woke up and he wanted to Kayuka so badly since he was dreaming about her. He wished that her mother hadn't come on to the balcony because they would have gone so much further. He looked down and noticed that he had to go take another cold shower.

_'Damn you Kayuka, you're going to pay,' _

Meanwhile Kayuka sat up in her bed and she stretched her tired muscles. Last night was magical with Zuko and she also wished that her mother would have never come out there. She looked at Oana and she was asleep in the corner and she wanted to go see her foster parents. She stood up and she put on a pretty red dress that was short sleeve and low cut showing a little cleavage that came up to her mid thigh, black tights under them, and red boots that came up to her knees. She put on her locket and walked out of her room and grabbed a cloak.

"The people see that it's me and they'll start to go crazy," she said to her self,

"Princess, where are you going at this time?"

Kayuka turned and it was Mia and she smiled like a really innocent child, "No where,"

"You have a cloak and you're going somewhere," she started to tap her foot and Kayuka was starting to get nervous,

"Okay I'm going to see my old foster parents,"

"Alright I just wanted to know I'm coming to," she smiled as Kayuka let out a sigh,

"Why?"

"Because I must protect you and I would love to meet the people that took care of the little hell devil,"

"Hey I was a good little girl so let's go Mia," Kayuka started to walk away and she knew that Oana would be upset but she would get over it,

They finally made it and Kayuka loved it down here because this was the home that she has always known until now. "Mia this was okay,"

"Yes Princess," she bowed

They walked through a crowd and then some girls bumped into Kayuka and she was pushed back. "Hey watch it,"

"No you watch it. You bumped into me," the girl replied and Kayuka recognized her as Hanna, who used to pick on her when she was little,

Kayuka took her hood off and then the other girls gasp. "Oh my gosh it's Princess Kayuka,"

They all started to bow and Kayuka knew that they were regretting ever doing anything to her. Hanna came up to her and stuttered, "Oh…my…Princess…I never…knew…it …was…you,"

"No need to apologize to her," a mysterious voice said that caused the entire group of woman to turn,

"Oh…my…Prince Zuko," it was Kayuka's turn to stutter,

"Kayuka you seem nervous," he joked,

"No…why…would you say that?" her anger was starting to get the best of her,

"Or maybe you're afraid of me,"

"You know what Princey meet in the woods over there in about an hour and we'll see who is afraid," she had a challenging look in her eyes,

"Okay but be prepared to lose," he had a smirk on his face that Kayuka wanted to wipe away,

Kayuka stomped away and Mia ran after her leaving everyone else in a stupor. Zuko was happy that she had challenged him and he wanted to make her regret making him feel lonely and horny. He really just wanted to have Kayuka right here and not care who was there to see it. He walked away and needed to get ready so that he could take Kayuka.

With Kayuka was stomping away and Mia running behind her and she was cursing like a storm. She really disliked Zuko right now and then she saw her fosters parents house. She started to run and then yelled,

"Mia come on its right here," Kayuka was like a little girl,

They made it there and Kayuka knocked on the door and her foster mother came to the door. "Kayuka honey oh how have you been,"

Her mother pulled her into a hug and squeezed her really tight. "Hey I can't breathe"

"Oh sorry honey how have you been?"

"I've been good how have you and Dad been?"

"Wonderful but it's quiet now that you left," her mother smiled at her and then she introduced Mia,

"Mom this is Mia the one who saved me,"

"Good evening nice to meet someone that helped to keep Kayuka safe and out of harm way," her foster mother said,

"Same here you helped raise her into a wonderful woman,"

They talked and then Kayuka looked at the time. She knew that she was going to have kick his ass. She stood up and then her mother noticed it and asked,

"Kayuka honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom I'll be back in about an hour, Mia stay here for the while," she walked out of the house and then she ran to the clearing to wait for Zuko. He got there about 5 minutes after she did and he had a smirk on her face.

"Well Kayuka you want to start now,"

"Yeah Zuko and I hope that you're ready to lose," She ran towards him and then she threw couple of punches to his stomach but they all missed and then Zuko grabbed her hands.

"You have been in my dreams," he whispered in her ear,

Kayuka stiffened and then she kicked him back and got her hands free, "Not my fault,"

Then she ran towards him again and she threw a punch to his face but he caught her fist and knew how to make her stop this. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips with a lot of passion. Kayuka melted into the kiss and then she put her hands behind his head and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. When air was needed they parted and Zuko looked at her blushed face and he wanted more.

"Kayuka that was amazing,"

"I know," then they started to kiss again and somehow they ended on the ground with Kayuka on the bottom. He started to kiss down her neck like last time and then she was let out a moan and Zuko felt harder by the second. His hands made it to the bottom of her shirt and then she gasp,

"Zuko,"

"Sorry but Kayuka I want you,"

He took off her shirt and placed her back up against the grass and admired her beauty. Kayuka was feeling the lust and she pulled Zuko down and kissed him. He was massaging her breast through her bra and she was going crazy with desire. Kayuka took off his shirt and then Kayuka started to admire his nice sculpted chest and abs.

"My what a very handsome body you have,"

"More for you to have," he smirked with desire,

He started to kiss down the crook of her neck and he hit one of her soft spots and Kayuka moaned again. Then he put his hands behind her back and fiddled trying to get her bra off and Kayuka sat up and he looked at her.

"Kayuka what's wrong?"

"I hear something,"

Just then they heard, "Kayuka where are you,"

"Oh no it's Mia," Kayuka hopped up and put her clothes on and Zuko put his on in a slower pace,

He was pissed because every time Kayuka and he started to get 'comfy' someone would get in the way and stop them. He was going to have her one way or another.

"I'll see you later and finish this up with no interruptions," he whispered and then walked away,

Kayuka watched him walk away and then she turned and saw Mia looking at her with a weird look on her face. "What?" Kayuka asked,

"Your hair is all messed up and your face is flushed,"

"It's from all of the fighting," she hated to lie but she had to do it,

"Okay let's get back to the castle,"

Kayuka nodded and they walked to the castle and she tried to act normal around Mia. She was wondering what would have happened if she never would have come.

When they got back to the castle it was lunch time and Kayuka was really hungry. She was eating like a pig and then when she was done Mia told her that there was someone in her room waiting for her.

She walked into her room and then she noticed someone by the window. "Who is that?"

Then she noticed the blond hair and she wanted to leave but wanted to hear what she had to say. "Very nice room you have here Kayuka,"

"What do you want Lydia?"

Lydia turned around and had a evil smirk on her face and said….

End here!!!!

Well that sucks the cliffhanger and I hope that you like the chapter so far. Please make sure to review and I'll try to update really soon. Peace Out!!!!


	8. LEMON HERE and WHAT!

Hey everyone I wanted to apologize for the long wait but my computer was getting fixed and I didn't want to wrote the story in the library because people in there are really nosey...lol. Well on with the story and there is something that everyone of you have been waiting for.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Me interrupting)

**Disclaimer: I hope that you like the chapter and** **THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN SKIP TO THE PART WHERE THE LEMON STOPS OK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Lydia turned to Kayuka and had an evil smirk on her face. "Well Princess it seems that your getting close to Zuko am I right?"

"You are," Kayuka replied and wanted to know what Lydia was trying to get at,

"I just wanted to say that you need to stay away from him because he is mine and mine alone," she said in a pissed off voice,

"You can leave and know that Zuko will never love you because he likes me ok,"

Kayuka watched as Lydia left and she heard her say, "That's what you think Princess Kayuka,"

Kayuka then stripped down and put on her pajamas. She jumped into the bed and then she started to dream about Zuko while he was doing the same as her.

The next morning Zuko woke up and he was pissed that he was dreaming about Kayuka and they were doing things that they never knew that people could do. He had all of this pent up sexual tension and he needed to release it. He smirked as he thought of one person that he was going to give all of his tension to: Kayuka.

Meanwhile Kayuka woke up and she had wonderful dreams and felt completely refreshed. "Oana are you up?" she yelled out and she saw Oana walk out of the bathroom,

"Oh never mine then," Kayuka stretched and then someone knocked on her door,

Kayuka went to the door and then she opened the door and it was Azula. "Oh hey Azula,"

"Hey Kayuka," she replied,

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"Nothing just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to the castle because Zuko is to much of a wimp to ask you himself,"

"Um sure," Kayuka said and Azula walked in and Kayuka went to go take a shower and then she put on a black shirt, dark blue shorts, and black boots.

"Azula are you ready?" Kayuka asked,

"Yeah," Azula answered,

They walked out of Kayuka's room and there was Mia. "Mia I;m going over to Azula's caste can you please tell my mother and father,"

"Yes Princess have fun,"

Kayuka nodded and then they walked to the carriage that was outside and they were helped in. "Azula do you know why your brother wants to see me?"

"No but he said to help get rid of some tension,"

Kayuka's face turned red and she turned away. She knew what Azula was talking about and then Azula saw part of her face, "Kayuka why are you blushing?"

"No reason just a little hot," she lied and then Azula just shrugged it off,

They made it to the castle in about an hour and then Kayuka walked out of the carriage. Azula walked into the castle and she saw Kayuka look around and was admiring the beauty of their castle. "Wow your castle is beautiful,"

"Thanks you might want to go see what Zuko wants to talk to you about,"

"Yeah I'll see you later," Kayuka said as she walked away,

Kayuka walked and Azula shook her head and she cringed in disgust as she thought of what Kayuka and Zuko were going to do. Kayuka finally made it to the door after asking a maid to show you which way it was.

"Damn it why does he have to have the room so far away,"

She knocked on the door and then she heard some shuffling of things. "Who is it?"

"Zuko its me Kayuka," she replied,

He opened up the door and Kayuka noticed that he was shirtless and was covered in sweat. She was staring and Zuko noticed it and he said

"Kayuka you're drooling," she wiped her mouth and Zuko had a smirk in her face,

He moved out of her way and let her in. She looked around his room and noticed the smell of roses. "It smells wonderful in here,"

"Thank you I was hoping that you would like it,"

He moved in front of Kayuka and she looked up to him. "Zuko what did you want to talk to me about?"

He leaned in close and Kayuka could feel his breath on her lips, "You have been in my dreams for the longest time and now I'm going to finish what we were doing in the forest yesterday,"

"Zuko I..." Kayuka was cut off by him kissing her on the lips with a lot of passion,

**

* * *

**

**LEMON STARTS HERE:**

He pulled her to the bed and put her underneath him. He was going to fulfill his desire tonight. His hands started to have a mind of their own and they were massaging Kayuka breasts through her shirt and she was moaning into the kiss. Zuko pulled back from the kiss and started to catch his breath. He pulled her shirt over her head and took it off. He looked at her breast and ripped her bra off.

"Hey Zuko what the hell that was my favorite bra," she said sitting up,

"I'll get you another one but it was in the way of what I wanted," his voice was dripping with lust and Kayuka could see it in his eyes,

his mouth found their way to her breasts and Kayuka threw her head back in pleasure as he made her nipple erect and then moved to the next one to do the same. Kayuka was breathing heavy and then she pulled Zuko to see his muscular chest. She started to kiss down his chest and he let out a grunt.

"Oh Kayuka you naughty girl,"

"I guess that I am,"

She kept kissing down his stomach and then she pulled down his sweat pants and saw that his manhood was waiting for some attention. "Zuko I think someone feels lonely,"

"Yeah but I think that I know a way to make him happy," he took off Kayuka's shorts and underwear in one move and she was naked but he still had on his boxers

His hands were on Kayuka's thighs and she gasps as they moved up and were on their way up to their destination. They found Kayuka's womanhood and she was wet and ready for Zuko to move into her. He entered a finger and Kayuka felt a little pain but it was replaced with pleasure and then he entered another finger. "Oh Zuko," she moaned and that turned him on even more,

"Kayuka I'm going to rock and your world and make your toes curl from the pleasure," he whispered in her ear and then he licked it,

Kayuka finally came on his fingers and Zuko took his fingers and licked them clean. "You taste like melons,"

Kayuka was catching her breath from the pleasure that Zuko just gave her. He took off his boxers and his member was hard and long waiting to get ready. He put the covers over them. He looked down at Kayuka and said,

"Kayuka this may hurt you,"

"Its ok so if it means being with you I can take it,"

Zuko nodded and then he pushed into Kayuka and her nails dug into his back. She started to tear and Zuko was whispering that it was going to be ok into her ear. Then Kayuka felt the pain start to go away and then pleasure started to kick in. "Zuko,"

He started to move slow but them Kayuka bucked her hips to let him know that he could move faster. They were moving so fast that the bed was chipping the way the paint on the wall.

"Zuko...faster...harder," Kayuka moaned,

"Kay...uka," he moaned as he came inside of her but he wasn't done. He turned Kayuka over on her stomach and entered her from behind. She was on all fours like a dog and he kept pounding into her. He finally cummed inside of her again and Kayuka wasn't done yet. Zuko pulled out of her and laid down on his back. Kayuka crawled on top of him and started to move back and forth on Zuko. He put his hands on her back and Kayuka kept going and then she finally came.

"Zuko/Kayuka," they moaned in unison,

**END LEMON

* * *

**

Kayuka collapsed on Zuko and they were trying to catch their breath. Kayuka looked at Zuko as he looked at her. "That was absolutely amazing Kayuka," he moved some of her hair out of her face,

"Zuko I...love you," Kayuka said and Zuko's eyes widened in shock,

"Kayuka I love you too," he replied and he kissed her on her sweat drenched forehead,

"Sleep tight my prince,"

"Sleep tight my princess," he replied as he fell asleep with a smile on his face,

The next morning about 8:30 and Zuko was the first to wake up. He looked down at Kayuka as she slept peacefully and he kissed her softly on the forehead which woke her up.

"Good morning Zuko," she said sleepily,

"Good morning Kayuka how was your night?" he asked,

"Oh it was wonderful I think I want to do it again," she moved towards Zuko and as soon as their lips touched someone knocked on the door.

Zuko cursed under his breath and yelled, "Who is it?"

"Princess Lydia here to see you Zuko,"

Zuko groaned and got up from the bed, "Dammit I know that she isn't going to leave,"

He looked around for his boxers and then he finally found them. "My Zuko you sure do have a beautiful ass," Kayuka said with a chuckle,

"You do too Kayuka," he replied with a smirk,

Kayuka turned red and sat up with the blanket covering her chest. Zuko walked to the door and opened it to Princess Lydia and she had a smirk on his face. "Hello Zuko took you long enough to answer the door,"

"I was busy with something,"

"Well can I come in then?" she put her hand on the door knob,

"No you cant?" he replied quickly,

"Why not Zuko?" she asked in a annoyed voice,

"Because..." he was cut off by Kayuka,

"Because he is busy with me Lydia," Kayuka was standing next to him and she had the blanket around her,

"WHAT!?" Lydia screamed,

"Yeah I spent the night and Zuko and I did what you always wanted to do but sadly you can't now because of me," Kayuka had a smirk on her face,

"Zuko you choose her over me?"

"As you can see yes I do," he replied,

"Well Princess, Zuko and I have to finish up what were doing before you interrupted. Come on Zuko," Kayuka closed the door in Lydia's face and Lydia couldn't believe it,

"Oh Zuko faster." that sickened Lydia to no end and she stomped away and she started to formulate and plan to get Kayuka away from Zuko and she knew one person that could help her: Prince Rai.

In Zuko's room Kayuka was laughing as she heard Lydia walk away and she walked away from the door. "Oh the look on her face was priceless,"

"I know but I want to finish what we were doing before,"

Kayuka dropped the blanket and crawled on top of Zuko as he took off his boxers.

* * *

Meanwhile Lydia walked into her room and there was Prince Rai and he was sitting in the chair. "Well how did it go?"

"Not well Kayuka and Zuko are having sex,"

Prince Rai almost fell out of his chair, "WHAT!?"

"Yeah when I went down there she was in a blanket and her hair was all messed up,"

"Oh I'm going to kill Zuko,"

"No your not,"

"I have a plan so that we can get what we both want,"

"I'm listening,"

About 1 in the afternoon Kayuka put on her clothes after a very steamy shower that was shared with Zuko. "I have to get back home,"

"Really do you I want you to stay," he said sounding like a child,

"I do too but my father would worry but you can come later," she kissed him and walked out and went to the carriage that was waiting to take her home. She sighed dreamingly and her thoughts were of Zuko and she wanted to tell her mother about it because she told her mom everything.

She got to the castle and she walked to the throne room and she opened up the door. "Mom, Dad, I'm...what the hell are you doing here?" she saw Prince Rai,

"Kayuka honey watch your mouth," her mother said,

"Kayuka Prince Rai has come to ask for you hand in marriage,"

Kayuka was completely in shock and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. "Kayuka," they all yelled,

**END HERE!!!!!**

* * *

I hope that you like this chapter and I left a major cliffhanger. So make sure to review so I know what you think about it and I'll update soon promise. 


End file.
